It's a Small World (song)
"It's a Small World" is the theme song of the attraction of the same name. It was written by the Sherman Brothers in 1963. A cover version is performed by Baha Men for the Around the World in 80 Days soundtrack. History "Children of the World" was the working title of the attraction Walt Disney only called "the happiest cruise that ever sailed" (and never It's a Small World). The attraction's tentative soundtrack design featured each national anthem, playing all at once, which resulted in a cacophonous noise. Walt demonstrated the miniature mock-up to his staff songwriters Robert B. Sherman and Richard M. Sherman. As he and the Sherman Brothers walked through Walt said, "I need one song." A single song for the attraction which could be easily translated into many different languages and which could be played in round. The Sherman Brothers wrote "it's a small world (after all)". in the wake of the Cuban Missile Crisis, which influenced the song's message. They first presented "it's a small world (after all)" to Walt by singing in counterpoint while walking through the mock-up. In the spirit of international unity, "it's a small world (after all)" was sung and recorded in various studios around the world - by a church choir in London, TV performers in Mexico City, a school chorus in Rome, and by local children from Tokyo and California. It is argued that this song is the single most performed and most widely translated song on earth. The song tune and lyrics are the only Disney creations never to be copyrighted, as UNICEF requested, and can be heard worldwide on musical devices ranging from keyboard demos to ice cream trucks, it remains "a gift to the children of the world." The song being considered annoying by people is referenced in The Lion King. When Scar assumed the throne of Pride Rock, he took the majordomo Zazu as his prisoner and made him sing songs to him, preferably those with a "bounce" to it, prompting Zazu to start singing "It's a Small World", only to be immediately cut off by Scar, who clearly despised the song. Also, in Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama, Dr. Drakken is shown using a torture chamber where a man is trapped in a room with the singing dolls. The song was also performed on The Muppet Show in the Spike Milligan episode, paying tribute to the Muppets' favorite country: Disneyland. The set mimics the Mary Blair-designed sets of the ride and characters that are singing the song bob up and down in a manner similar to that of the ride's animatronic figures. The song can also be heard in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep in Disney Castle, as well as in Epic Mickey and Kinect Disneyland Adventures. In Disney Universe, after completing all of the worlds, HEX sings a rock version of this song. In the Disney INFINITY series, the song plays when the "Skies of the World" power disc is used. A modified version of the song appears on the Disney's Sing-Along Songs video Flik's Musical Adventure from Disney's Animal Kingdom as "It's a Bug's World". The song, and attraction, are parodied in the My Life as a Teenage Robot (a non-Disney cartoon on Nickelodeon) episode "The Wonderful World of Wizzly", which beautifully depicts a spoof of Walt Disney World itself. The parodied attraction is called "World Ain't So Big", which Brad calls a "kiddie ride". After the attraction finishes, Jenny is appalled by the way that park's Cast Members are forcing the robots to do work. Fan 3 covered "It's a Small World" on Disneymania 3. Baha Men previously sang "It's a Small World" on Disneymania 2. The song is also featured on "We Love Disney". "It's a Small World" has been used at Disney On Ice. Lyrics It's a world of laughter, a world of tears. It's a world of hopes and a world of fears. There's so much that we share, That it's time we're aware It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world. There is just one moon and one golden sun. And a smile means friendship to everyone. Though the mountains divide, And the oceans are wide It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world. Unreleased Third Verse It's a world of wonder, a world of fun. And in years to come we'll know peace on earth. We will open our eyes, And we'll all realize It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world. Audio Sample External Links *Sights and Sounds of Disney Parks: It’s a Classic Attraction. It’s Turning 50. ‘it’s a small world!’ Category:Songs from theme park attractions Category:Sherman Brothers Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:The Lion King songs Category:Epic Mickey Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:It's a Small World Category:Area-Music Category:The Muppets songs Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Songs in Marvel Films Category:Ant-Man Category:Songs with alternate lyrics